The present invention relates to a door lock wherein the mounting plate has engaging members each with a slit defined therein and the rose has retaining members which are force-fitted into the engaging members to simplify the process of assembling.
A conventional door lock generally includes a handle which is connected to a rose by bolts and a mounting plate is connected to the rose. A lock device is located and positioned between the rose and the mounting plate. The assembly including the mounting plate, the lock device and the rose is fixed to an inside or an outside of a door. The mounting plate and the rose generally are connected to each other by extending bolts through the mounting plate and engaged with engaging members with inner threaded recesses. The assembling processes of the mounting plate and the rose are time-consuming and the lock device has to be properly positioned during using the bolts to connect the mounting plate and rose.
The present invention intends to provide a door lock wherein the mounting plate and the rose is easily snapped to each other without using bolts.
In accordance with one aspect of he present invention, there is provided a door lock assembly which comprises a rose attached to the door and having a peripheral flange and a recess is defined in said peripheral flange. A handle is connected to an outer surface of said rose and a mounting plate is connected to said inner surface of said rose. Two retaining members extend from an inner surface of said rose and two engaging members extend from said mounting plate. The engaging members are force-fitted to said retaining members. A groove is defined through said mounting plate so as to allow a lock device position between the rose and the mounting plate to be engaged with the groove. The lock device has a bolt which extends from the recess of said peripheral flange of said rose.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a door lock assembly wherein the rose and the mounting plate can be easily connected to each other by force-fitting the engaging members on the mounting plate into the tubes on the rose so as to simplify the assembling processes of the door lock assembly.